1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices in general and more particularly to packaging for a catheter guide wire.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Catheters are used in the medical field for a number of purposes. For example in angiographic techniques, a catheter having an inflatable balloon at its distal end is inserted into a patient. In order to accurately position the catheter, a guide wire is first inserted into the patient, often at a remote site such as the femoral artery and the end of the guide wire is moved towards the target site. In order to achieve this, a guide wire is used which is sufficiently rigid to enable it to be pushed along the blood vessels of the patient and yet sufficiently flexible in order to make the necessary turns along its path within the body.
The guide wire is often formed with a curved tip such that the tip may be used to control the path of the distal end of the guide wire. In order to do this, the wire is rotated by the operator. The wire is sufficiently rigid to transmit torque along the length of the wire so as to cause the orientation of the wire, and in particular the orientation of the curved section at the distal end, to rotate in order that the wire can be guided. Once the distal end of the wire is in the target region, a catheter is then slid along the wire in order to carry out whichever medical procedure is involved.
The typical guide wire is from about 135 centimeters to 195 centimeters in length. Since the guide wire is for introduction into a patient's body, the wire must be in a sterile condition as it is brought to area of the medical procedure. Because of its length, the guide wire is often transported in a coiled sterile sheath. However, prior to introduction into the patient, the guide wire must be removed from the sheath. The guide wire, being flexible and of such length, requires a dedicated medical professional such as a nurse to monitor and support the wire to ensure it remains in a sterile condition throughout the procedure.
Thus what is desired is a medical device that is readily sterilized and can be used.